


Fluffy Love Story

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Jongin but not really, Confessions, Cute Kaisoo, Cute Kyungsoo, Fluff, Fluffy Sugar Kinda Daddy, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: The title says it all, pero may mas fluffy pa pala sa doll collection ni Kyungsoo.





	Fluffy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishoo/gifts).



> after ilang dekada na request mo, ngayon ko lang siya sinulat. seryoso, matagal na ako binabagabag ng au na to dahil sayo. ang dami mong anak, pero mas marami si kyungsoo kesa sayo T hahaha. sana magustuhan mo tong handog ko sayo! sobrang fluffy for me, sana sayo rin ^^

 

 

"Jongin Kim, partner kayo ni Kyungsoo Do."

May project na naman sila na nangangailangang by partners at hindi nakaimik si Kyungsoo dahil ka-partner niya ang walang iba na masungit sa klase nila na si Jongin.

Hindi pinalaki si Kyungsoo ng mga magulang para magreklamo patungkol sa mga maliliit na bagay--tulad nito.

Magkatabi ngayon si Jongin at si Kyungsoo para pagplanuhan ang gagawin nilang movie review.

Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo sa mga sandaling iyon dahil medyo takot siya sa lalaki. Di naman din sa takot pero di niya alam kung paano kakausapin ito.

Gusto niya pangunahan na lang siya ng lalaki sa gagawin nila dahil susunod naman siya dito.

Di naman kilala si Jongin sa pagiging tamad kahit yun ata lagi ang unang impresyon sa kanya ng mga tao.

Bagamat, masipag si Jongin at isa sa mga matatalino sa klase. Samantalang si Kyungsoo, sakto lang. Di katalinuhan. Mas paborito pa niya ang break dahil nakakakain siya. Sa klase bawal kumain, pero pag break, iba ang liwanag sa kanyang mga mata. Isa ang pagkain ng marami ang gusto niyang gawain sa maghapon. At oo, may pagkatakaw siya.

"Pwede ba sa inyo sa weekend?" Tanong ng lalaki na nakatitig sa kanya.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa ilong sa hiya at nadudulas na pababa ang salamin niya. Inakyat niya ito at tumingin saglit kay Jongin.

Napakagwapo ng lalaki. Parang wala siyang karapatan tumingin dito. Wala siya sa kalingkingan nito. Sakto lang si Kyungsoo. Di kalakihan ang katawan kumpara kay Jongin. Siya kasi puro taba sa katawan. Di niya kaya mag-work out na sinubukan naman niya noon pero di rin niya napanindigan.

"A-Ayaw mo ba na panuorin na lang natin ng sarili yung movie tapos google docs na lang?" Lakas loob na sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling ng mabilis si Jongin. "Mas maganda kung panoorin natin ng sabay para mapag-usapan din natin yung ideas habang nanonood. Mas madali yun kesa mag-google docs. Gawaing tamad yun."

Napalunon si Kyungsoo sa huling sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya at hindi na siya nakasagot pa kundi, "Sa Sabado pwede. Say 1pm?"

Di tulad ng ibang naging partner ni Kyungsoo sa projects nila sa English kung saan mahilig magpa-partner ang prof nila, si Jongin madali lang kausap. Mabilis sumagot. Hindi na masyadong nag-iisip pa at may kontrol din sa kung ano ang gusto niya.

"Sure, 1pm. Send mo sa akin address mo and let me get your number." Ibinigay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang basag na na screen nitong cellphone.

Wallpaper ni Jongin ay tatlong mga aso. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo mga alaga yun ni Jongin.

Tinipa niya ang kanyang numero sa cellphone ni Jongin at binigay rito.

"Thanks. Text na kita so you can have mine too."

Ilang saglit lang, nag-vibrate ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo sa bulsa at dun nga niya nareceive ang numero ni Jongin.

_Jongin Kim_

Simple lang ang text. Direkta. Walang emojis o kung ano man. Parang kung ano ang pagkakakilanlan ng lahat sa kanya na coldhearted ay nag-rereflect naman talaga sa kung paano ito makipag-usap sa text.

Pero parang tumama siya sa lotto dahil laman na ng cellphone niya ang numero ng isang Jongin Kim.

 

-

 

Nasa loob na ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

No choice dahil nasa bahay din ang barkada ng kuya niya na nag-momovie marathon sa baba nila. Wala naman nang ibang tahimik na lugar sa bahay nila kundi ang kwarto niya.

"Sayo mga yan?"

Tumayo ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo dahil nalimutan nga pala niya na ang mga Dyo dolls niya ay nakapaligid sa buong kwarto niya.

Tumango siya sa lalaki na may pagkahiya. Nang tumalikod si Jongin at tingnan ang mga iba't-ibang klaseng dolls ni Kyungsoo mula sa bananadyo niya hanggang sa koaladyo niya, napakamot siya sa ulo dahil bakit sa lahat pa ng naging mga kapareha niya, si Jongin pa ang nakatuklas sa koleksyon niya.

"Uh, Jongin, di pa ba tayo manonood ng movie?" Sinusubukan niya itong istorbohin sa pangingialam ng mga dolls niya. Pero hindi tumigil si Jongin.

"Ilan lahat tong mga manika mo?" Pulot niya sa penguin Dyo doll niya.

Di rin nalagpasan ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang koleksyon niya.

"40? S-Sasabihin mo ba 'to sa iba? Bestfriend ko lang nakakaalam nito." Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang kinukutkot ang laylayan ng itim niyang tshirt.

Lumingon sa kanya si Jongin at ngumiti. "Bakit mo naman 'to ikakahiya? Cute cute nga eh. May damit pa."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at di na alam ang sasabihin. Sinundan niya si Jongin na papunta sa kanyang kama at kinuha ang pinakapaborito niyang doll sa lahat. Si dyolamb.

"Ang ganda ng doll na 'to." Komento ni Jongin bago paraanin ulit ang mga mata sa mga manika ni Kyungsoo. "Lahat sila may damit?"

"Y-Yung iba lang. Di na kasi ako nakakabili lately dahil may pinag-iipunan ako."

"Ano naman?"

"D-Doll ulit."

Pinandilatan siya ni Jongin. "Balak mo pa bumili pa ng mga dolls tulad nito?"

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo at tinulak pataas ang suot na salamin. "Ang cute kasi nila, hindi ko mapigilan bumili. Kahit gusto ko rin sila bilhan ulit ng mga bagong damit tsaka accesories. Galing lang naman kasi sa allowance ko yung pambili ng mga damit nila kaya minsan kinukulang sa budget." Paliwanag niya. "Uh, di pa ba tayo manonood ng movie?"

Marahan na binalik ni Jongin si dyolamb sa kama ni Kyungsoo at tinapik pa ang ulo. "Sige set mo na."

 

-

 

Habang nanonood sila Jongin at Kyungsoo ng na-assign sa kanilang pelikula na The Exorcism of Emily Rose. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na magugulatin si Jongin.

Imbis na sa inisyal nilang pag-uusap na maari silang makapagpalitan ng ideya para sa papel nila habang nanonood ng pelikula ay hindi nila nagawa.

Hindi naman matatakutin si Kyungsoo sa mga pelikulang ganito, pero nang makita si Jongin na nagugulat at napapalunon sa bawat nakakatakot na eksena ay mas ikinagulat pa ni Kyungsoo dahil bago ito sa paningin niya.

Halos sa buong pelikula ata, laging napapatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. At aminin man niya o hindi, si Jongin din ang una niyang napansin noong unang araw ng klase nila. Kahit anong subok niya na kausapin ang lalaki, hindi niya magawa. Mailap rin ito sa kanilang mga kaklase kaya walang nangangahas na makipaghalubilo sa kanya. Pero liban na lang sa mga naging kapareha ni Jongin sa mga naunang projects na nakakausap naman din niya kung minsan. Pero si Kyungsoo, bilang lang sa kamay kung ilang beses lang niya nakausap ang lalaki at yun ay sa tuwing nauutusan siya na tawagin si Jongin. O kaya kapag nauutusan siyang magbigay ng mga papel sa kaklase.

Nang matapos ang pelikula, pinaghandaan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng meryenda. Naabutan niya ang lalaki na tumitingin pa rin sa mga manika niya at pati mga cute stickers niya sa kanyang desk ay pinagdiskitahan na rin ni Jongin.

"San mo nabibili 'tong mga 'to?" Tanong ni Jongin nang ilatag ni Kyungsoo ang meryenda nila sa lamesita niya sa kwarto.

"Online. Uhm, merch kasi siya ng favorite cartoon ko. Yung DyoNini Adventures. Tapos marami fanartists sa fandom, yan yung mga tinitinda nila. Stickers, dolls at kung anu-ano pang fanart. Fave ko si Dyo kasi k-kamukha ko siya." Yun na ata ang pinakamahabang nasabi at nakwento ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin tungkol sa kanya.

"Ah, kaya pala pamilyar. Si Nini. Yung bear. Si Dyo yung penguin. Paborito rin yan ng mga pamangkin ko. Actually, naalala ko, parang may ganun si Rahee, yung pamangkin kong babae." Turo niya kay dyolamb. "Dinadamitan pa nga niya yun ng bikini." Kwento pa niya.

Napapangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa tuwing nakikita niyang ngumingiti si Jongin. Madalang lang kasi iyon gawin ni Jongin sa klase.

"Talaga?"

"Oo." Dumampot si Jongin ng empanada na gawa ng mama ni Kyungsoo at kumagat dito. "Pero kamukha mo nga si Dyo." Kagat pa ulit ni Jongin sa kinakain sabay nguya.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin nang mahinhin at kumain na rin ng paborito niyang empanada.

 

-

 

Simula nang araw na iyon ay naging mas close pa si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Madalas sila sa library para matapos ang project nila.

Nag-titipa si Jongin sa kanyang laptop habang si Kyungsoo naman ay maiyak-iyak na sa kakulangan sa pera pero nagpadala pa rin siya ng order form niya para sa dalawang labas na Dyo dolls.

Sobrang rupok niya.

"Hnnggg," Tunog na galing sa kanya habang kakakita rin niya ng mga bagong damit at floaties na tinda online para sa mga dolls niya.

Wala na talaga siyang pera.

Nagising lang siya sa realidad nang sikuhin siya ni Jongin. "Uy, okay ka lang?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala na kasi akong pera pero umorder pa ulit ako ng dalawang dolls. Ang cute kase." Lumabi siya at pinakita kay Jongin ang mga dolls na bibilhin niya.

"Balak mo ba talaga bilhin lahat ng ilalabas na dolls?" Tawa bahagya ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Lahat sila ang tingin ko mga anak ko kaya malamang sa malamang bibilhin ko lahat."

Tumawa si Jongin nang tahimik at tinapik ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na agad naman pumula sa hawak ni Jongin.

"Ako na magbabayad. Sagot ko na yang dalawang dolls na yan."

Kumurap-kurap lang si Kyungsoo at natameme sa offer ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Naipasa at naipresenta nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ang papel na pinagtulungan nilang gawin.

Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas nang nag-umpisa si Jongin sa pagbili ng kung anu-ano para sa mga dolls ni Kyungsoo. Ilang araw din ang lumipas nang panay ang pagsunod ng lalaki sa kanya, tila tuta kakabuntot sa kanya. Madalas din ito na nakakasama niya tuwing tsumitsibog siya sa labas kahit taong karinderya siya habang ang alam niya taong sosyalin si Jongin. Pero hindi niya ito itinaboy dahil kung nakilala niya itong masungit at tahimik noon, kabaligtaran pala si Jongin na akala ng karamihan--mabait at maalalahanin si Jongin. Nasa kanya na talaga ang lahat.

(kulang na lang si kyungsoo)

Pero kahit ganon na ang naging sitwasyon nila, hindi pa rin kumportable si Kyungsoo sa pagbibigay ni Jongin sa kanya ng mga dapat ay siya ang bumibili para sa sarili niya

"Jongin, wag mo na gawin 'to. Naguiguilty ako." Umamin ng tapat si Kyungsoo sa kaklase. Di kase siya pinapakinggan nito sa kanyang texts kaya sinabi na niya ito ng harapan.

Limang bagong labas na dolls na ang nabili ni Jongin sa kanya at sampung pares na rin ng damit ang naibigay niya na para kay Kyungsoo ay sobra na.

"Please, Jongin? Feeling ko kasi mas lumalaki utang ko sayo habang binibilhan mo ko ng mga dolls, ng mga damit nila tsaka kung anu-ano pa." Di siya makatingin sa lalaki na nakapangumbaba at nakatitig sa kanya.

"Pano kung ayaw ko? Anong gagawin mo?"

Dama pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang taimtim na pagtitig ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Jongin, di ko alam bakit mo 'to ginagawa. Nagpapasalamat naman ako sayo na kahit nalaman mo yung tungkol sa koleksyon ko, sinusuportahan mo ko sa paraang ganito. Kaso, masyado ka na maraming nabigay. Nahihiya na ako sayo."

Imbis na sagutin siya ni Jongin, mas nilapit pa niya ang ulo kay Kyungsoo. Nasa sulok lang naman sila ng library at walang sagabal.

Napatingala bahagya si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na onti na lang ay saktong tatama sa kanya ang mga labi ni Jongin.

Lumakas lalo ang kabog sa dibdib niya.

"Ano nga gagawin mo kung ayaw ko?"

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha at isang pagkakamali dahil nakasalamin siya at panigurado narumihan niya ang suot na salamin.

Bakit ba sa tuwing nasa tabi niya si Jongin ay madali siyang makalimot ng mga bagay-bagay?

Tumawa si Jongin at siya na ang nagtanggal sa salamin ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayan tuloy nahawakan mo salamin mo." Pinunasan ito ni Jongin ng kanyang panyo at tahimik siyang pinanuod ni Kyungsoo.

"A-Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko?"

Napahinto si Jongin. Nilapag niya ang salamin sa lamesa at tumingin ulit sa kanya.

"Gusto mo ba talaga malaman?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at sinuot muli ang salamin niya.

"Pero bago ko sabihin, sagutin mo muna yung tanong ko."

"Ano naman yun?" Inosente niyang tanong gamit ang pinakainosente niyang mukha.

Nilapit ni Jongin ang upuan niya kay Kyungsoo. Magkadikit na ang kanilang mga tuhod.

"May pag-asa ba na maging crush mo ako?" Ngiting matamis ni Jongin na walang patumpik-tumpik pang sinagot ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango siya. At nang matanto ang ginawa ay lalo siyang namula. Kulang na lang ay magpalamon siya sa lupa.

Bakit ba hindi siya makapag-isip ng maayos tuwing kasama si Jongin?

Malaki ang ngiting bigay ni Jongin sa kanya. Yung tipong buong mukha na niya ay nagniningning sa ganda.

"Crush mo ba ako, Soo?"

Sa pagkakataong iyon, tumingin sa kaliwa si Kyungsoo at umiling.

"H-Hindi no. Ang sungit sungit mo kaya pano kita magiging crush?" Palusot pa ni Kyungsoo. Paano siya paniniwalaan kung ang buong mukha niya'y nangangamatis na? At paano siya paniniwalaan kung hindi rin siya makatingin ng maayos sa kaklase?

"Si Sehun Oh, kilala mo?" Sunod na tanong ni Jongin. Nakangiti pa rin ito sa kanya. Ibang-ibang Jongin sa nakilala niya noon. Di tulad ngayong may mas pinagsamahan na sila.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "B-Bestfriend ko si Sehun...b-bakit? Bakit mo siya kilala?"

"Kasama ko yun sa jazz lessons ko. May nakwento lang naman siya sa akin noon."

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa impormasyon. "A-Ano nakwento niya?"

"Na type mo yung kaklase mong masungit na tahimik pero ubod ng talino. Ako yun di ba? At naiinis ka kasi di mo makausap. Masungit kase."

Natakot si Kyungsoo at akmang tatayo at aalis na sana sa kinauupuan. Ayaw niyang mapahiya sa kaklase. Ayaw niyang masaktan dahil hindi pa siya handa sa araw na iyon.

"Alis na ako--"

"Uy wag. Dito ka lang." Pigil sa kanya ni Jongin na naging seryoso na rin ang mukha.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at nanatili sa kinauupuan.

"Wag ka magalit. Wala naman nabanggit si Sehun na pangalan sa akin. Baka assuming lang din ako. Pero nabanggit kasi niya sa akin yung pangalan mo noon. Tsaka nung narinig ko yung pangalan mo one time nung attendance, napa-ah ikaw pala yung bestfriend ni Sehun. Dun ko na-realize na ako lang naman yung masungit sa klase na di mo pa nakakausap di ba? Di pa kita kilala nun kaya sabi ko sa kanya hindi kita kilala. Pero, gusto mo ba ako, Kyungsoo? Teka, ibahin ko yung tanong, gusto mo rin ba ako, Kyungsoo?"

Walang takas.

"Oo. Gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita kaya itigil mo na yung kakabili mo sa akin ng dolls kasi lalo lang kita nagugustuhan pa--teka, sabi mo _rin_? Kung gusto rin ba kita? M-May gusto ka ba sa akin, Jongin?" Gulat niyang tanong. May pagkabagal sa proseso ng pag-iisip niya. Si Jongin Kim, gusto siya?

Tumango si Jongin. Nag-uumapaw siya ng kumpiyansa sa sarili kaya nagbalik ang maganda niyang ngiti na masayang nakikita ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Pero maiba ngayon. Masaya siya at kinakabahan din.

"Simula nung sinabi yun ni Sehun sa akin, lagi na kita pinagmamasdan, hanggang sa naging partners tayo. At alam mo ba, Soo, sa bahay niyo lang ako nakatungtong, yung iba, hanggang google docs lang kami. So ano, pwede ba tayo mag-date kasama ng mga anak mo at mga darating pang iba?"

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at official daddy na nga rin talaga si Jongin ng mga minamahal na Dyo dolls ni Kyungsoo.

Officially may pagka-sugar daddy na rin kasi lagi pa rin siya sinusustentuhan ni Jongin ng mga damit at accesories ng mga dolls niya. Marami pang hindi dumadating dahil sa mga iresponsableng sellers, pero may mga dumating na rin naman na bago. Pero gaya ng sugar daddy process ng iba, imbis na init ng katawan ang kapalit, date naman ang sukli ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Madalas lutong pagkain. Mas madalas, yakap tsaka holding hands. Pero mas madalas kapag napipilit siya ni Jongin na sagutin ang tanong na kung gaano ba niya siya kagusto. Sabihin na nating ang laging sagot niya 89% kahit ang totoo niyan 101.1% na talaga. Masyadong sweet at gentleman si Jongin. Lalong naiinlove si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sabi din ni Jongin sa kanya, gustong gusto siya nito 205.9% kahit ang totoo niyan hulog na hulog na rin si Jongin sa kanya to infinity and beyond.

Pero madalas, nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kahit boyfriend na niya ito at alam na rin ng buong klase. Pano ba naman kasi, spotted sila palagi ng mga kaklase nila at sa tuwing tinatanong sila kung sila ba, pinagmamalaki pa ni Jongin na sila na nga.

Nasa date ang dalawa at kasama nila si dyolamb. Sa mall lang naman. Kain dito, kain doon, nood sine, tapos arcade ang sunod.

Halos lahat ng litratong pinagsaluhan nila, naroroon si dyolamb na naka pink dress lang naman at ubod ng ganda.

"Kasing ganda mo si dyolamb." Banggit ni Jongin habang pinagdikit niya ang mga mukha nila. "Ay di pala, mas maganda ka."

At sa unang pagkakataon sa tatlong buwan na sila, nakahalik din sa wakas si Jongin sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo na lagi lang naman laman ng mga panaginip niya.

"Ang tamis." Banggit ni Jongin bago lumakad papalayo at iniwan si Kyungsoo na tulala at kulay mansanas na.

"Jongin!!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na nauwi sa habulan. Dahil sa tanang buhay ni Kyungsoo, wala pang nakakahalik na iba sa mga labi niya. Pero ngayon, si Jongin ang tanging nagwagi sa pagkakakuha nito.

Ganun din naman si Jongin. Pareho lang sila. First ang isa't isa at sana umabot hanggang dulo.

Wala nang tatamis pa sa mga sandaling iyon kundi ang kauna-unahan halik ng bawat isa na saksi rin naman ng anak ni kyungsoo--ay nilang dalawa pala ni Jongin na si dyolamb.

**Author's Note:**

> cr. photo by owner  
> she owns those dolls too ^^
> 
>  
> 
> and dyolamb is the most beautiful kyungsoo doll ever for me. pero irl ksoo mas pretty pa rin wahaha.


End file.
